Two's Company, Four's Trouble
by PalindromicAnna
Summary: One shot. Dalton related. What happens when a pair of twins meet on a cliff? Tweedles/OC's.


**Disclaimer: **The Ethan and Evan belong to the genius that is CP Coulter. Everything else is mine, I guess.

**A/N: **This story is brought to you by another boring train ride. (I should write on the train more often.)

Brianna and Brielle. Two girls. Two brunettes. Two pairs of piercing brown eyes. Two crazy personalities. Two girls you couldn't tell apart, let alone separate. No one could handle them except for a select few. So it's an interesting adventure the day they arrive at a cliff to see another pair of twins.

These twins were tall, handsome, blue eyed, blonde haired Adonis's. The girls soon learned that these boys were just as crazy as them as they watched the boys jump off the cliff together in perfect unison, completing a back flip then grabbed each others hand before hitting the water. No one ever jumped tandem unless they wanted to be killed or they trusted the other person with their life. The girls just stared in awe. Brianna was dragged back to reality as her twin pulled her arm towards the edge.

"Can we do that please?" Brielle pleaded.

"Elle, are you crazy? We can't do that! We're in good clothes."

Brielle just stared at her sister as if to say '_are you seriously questioning our sanity?' _but she simply replied. "Don't you trust me?"

Brianna took a deep breath and moved towards the edge, next to her sister. Together they counted to three then jumped. They both looked like swans as they proceeded to dive head first into the deep water below, holding hands just as the boys had.

As they reached the surface of the water they panted for air and hugged each other as adrenaline rushed through their bodies. As they got out of the water, they suddenly realised the two pairs of ice blue eyes staring at them, unwavering. The girls looked up to meet the pairs of eyes and smiles spread on all four faces. They stayed like this till one of the boys said sweetly, "Talking flowers."

"Beautiful talking flowers," the other corrected. The girls looked at each other with a knowing smile. Then Brianna turned to them and said, "Greek Adonis's."

"Handsome Greek Adonis's," Brielle corrected, smirking.

The girls moved to start walking back up to the top of the cliff, and the boys followed.

"Ethan."

"Evan."

Their voices were so close together that you could've mistaken it to be one voice. But just as quickly the girls replied, "Brianna."

"Brielle…or just Elle."

"And Anna."

The way the girls had the similar one voice made the boys smile.

"Crazy level?" Ethan asked, curiously.

"Well no one can handle us at school."

"They say we have ADHD but our parents just say we are spirited and high on life."

"Which is true. We're just misunderstood." Brianna concluded.

"What about you guys? How do people handle you two?" Brielle asked just as curiously as Ethan had.

"We're in a boarding house full of crazy people." Ethan said, smirk rising.

"So they've learned how we act and how to react."

"We all have our quirks. So they respect ours."

"And we respect theirs." Evan concluded.

"Well you guys are lucky then." Brianna said, melancholy lacing her voice. Brielle looked at her sister and gave her a sideways hug as they continued walking.

"Anna takes it a little harder than I do because I know I have her and that's all I need, but she's a little more socially inclined but has no one else turn to."

"But I love you all the same and wouldn't want to spend one minute apart from you."

Brianna turned to her sister, hugged her tightly and placed a kiss atop of the others head as they finally reached the top. The boys gave each other a sideways glance then asked at the same time, "Do you share a bed together?"

"And shower together?" Evan added.

The girls rolled their eyes in unison.

"Of course we do. Didn't I just say I couldn't spend one minute without her?" Brianna asked as she jerked her thumb at Brielle.

"It would seem that you did say that. And if that were the case then we are in shock to find twins much like ourselves,"

"But in their own different way." Evan finished, smile widening into a Cheshire cat grin.

Brielle gave Brianna a curious look then turned back to the male twins. They suddenly rushed off the cliff and back flipped into the water below, just as the boys had done not too long ago. The boys gave each other a knowing smile jumping down after the girls. _'This is going to be a good friendship._'

**A/N:** So there it is. Just a one shot for now. But I am thinking of writing more Tweedles fics involving Anna and Elle. So let me know what you think, cause maybe these train rides are just producing crap.

Ps. this was typed up with a dodgy keyboard that doesn't type what I want it to. So I hope I fixed up all mistakes.


End file.
